


Pirate Queen

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Black Sails/PotC crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: Anne Bonny didn't expect to meet Jack Sparrow that day. But when Sparrow offers her a place in his crew, and an equal share of Captain Flint's treasure, Anne, who was recently kicked out of the Revenge's crew, accepts the deal, on the condition that she can take Mary Read with herself. Sparrow agrees, and there begins a race for Skeleton Island's buried treasure.
Kudos: 3





	Pirate Queen

Anne Bonny didn't expect to run into Jack Sparrow that day. She's been drinking in a tavern in Nassau when someone sat down across from her. Annoyed, she looked up and gazed into kohl-rimmed, brown eyes.  
"The fuck you want from me?" She deadpanned, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I heard Rackham kicked you out." Jack said, getting right to the point. "So I came to ask if you'd like to join my crew."

"And trade one daft Jack for another?" Anne snorted. "Thanks no."

„You might want to reconsider after you heard my offer.” Jack grinned devilishly. „A place in my crew, equal share of the loot, and we'll actually listen to your opinion, unlike Mr. Rackham does.”

„What else?” Anne asked, carefully hiding that she was actually interested.

„Well now that you asked,” Jack's grin widened and he placed his compass on the table, lid flipped open, the compass pointing to the West-East. „The hidden treasure of Captain Flint. I know where to find it.”

„Fuck Flint,” Anne grunted in disgust. „And fuck you too, Sparrow. I was dragged into Flint's mess once, I want nothing to do with him again. Besides, your compass is all wrong. It doesn't point North. How do you sail with that?”

„Not even when it means you get equal share of the cache, and respect from the men and women in my crew?” Jack raised an eyebrow. „As for my compass, of course it doesn't point North. It points to whatever I want most, and right now, it's Flint's treasure.”

„I might consider that.” Anne said, her tone changing from angry to neutral. „So, where's your ship anchored?”

„Right here in the bay. There's a boat waiting ashore for us.” Jack replied.

„Right, let's go.” Anne downed the rest of her ale, then stood up. Jack followed suit, taking his compass from the table, and soon they were out the door, heading towards the beach. „But I have a request. There's a lass named Mary Read, Jack kicked her off too. I want you to take her on as well.”

„I think that can be done, just locate her quickly. We're sailing out today with the tide.” Sparrow said.

„I will. I'll meet you here later,” Anne nodded, then whistled when she saw the Black Pearl. „She's a pretty ship. I hope she's fast too.”

„The fastest ship in the Caribbean, nigh uncatchable.” Jack beamed with pride at the praise. „She's perfect, isn't she?”

„Aye, she is.” Anne grinned, clapping Jack on the shoulder. „I'll be right back with Mary. I have a good guess where she is.”

„And where is that?”

„The whorehouse, she must be getting it on with some lass,” Anne shook her head with a faint smile, then she was off to find her lady friend. None of them noticed the man from a table over, who listened in on their conversation.


End file.
